AuroraClan
AuroraClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily woodland. The clan was formed by Mirrorfur, who brought SunClan and MoonClan together against their wills. The two clans agreed to unite and drive out Mirrorfur, and in the end stuck together and formed AuroraClan. The clan was named after a tale Hexagon told Buttonstar when he was a newly appointed leader, about patterns and lights in the stars called Auroras. Description AuroraClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, respectful of the other Clans as well. In battle, AuroraClan is fierce, courageous, and loyal. They normally take in loners and kittypets into their Clan to either swell their ranks or because the cat is in need of help or shelter. The Clan's main prey are mice, birds, the occasional squirrels and sometimes rabbit. They have also been seen consuming fruit like apples or stray pets like a parrot. They have excellent stalking techniques, creeping across the forest floor. They have the sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. AuroraClan cats are noted to be especially good at hunting, being able to climb up a tree in seconds to chase after a squirrel or bird. Territory In the Early Territories :The AuroraClan forest territory is located by a Twoleg park, just slightly into the woods. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - The camp is surrounded by trees, protected by thornbushes. The camp can be easily attacked if the attackers enter by tearing through the thornbushes. *'Tallpines and Treecut Place' - Pines near Twolegplace. Usually filled with Twoleg tree-eaters, the ground there rumbles and leaves deep gullies filled with muddy water. *'The Great Sycamore' - One of the largest trees with strong and thick branches. *'The Owl Tree' - A tree that serves home to a tawny owl. *'Sunningrocks' - Rocks that absorb the sunshine and are a place of relaxation. Moons ago, it used to be an island belonging only to RiverClan, but when the river changed current, ThunderClan wanted this territory, too. *'Snakerocks' - Home to venomous adders. The caves beneath the rocks can also be homes to other dangerous creatures. *'The Sandy Hollow' - A training hollow with soft sand so apprentices don't hurt themselves. *'Twolegplace' - The place where Twolegs live. This place is avoided at all costs. :The camp entrance is well hidden by brambles, which protect the camp from predators, but doesn't stop sunshine from coming in. A ravine leads through it. This ravine was once a river, but it is now dried up. The way into the camp is through the gorse tunnel. The nursery has thick bramble walls and is the most guarded part of the camp. Behind a tree stump, there is a clump of ferns where the apprentices sleep. Warriors sleep under a bush in another tunnel. Inside the camp, there is a fallen tree where the elders sleep, and the senior warriors sleep in the center of the camp. Across the clearing, a smooth tall rock resides. This is called the Highrock, and the leader stands there to make important speeches. The leader's den is in a cave in the rock which was carved out by an ancient stream. Lichen covers the entrance. The last notable feature in the camp is a fern tunnel that leads to a crack in a rock. This is the medicine cat's den. In the Deeper Territories History In the Super Edition Arc ''Frost's Tale In the Rise of AuroraClan Arc Mirror Pool The Dying Ember The Fall Midnight Season The Final Fight In the Field Guide Arc The Untold Tales'' History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat See also *List of AuroraClan Cats *List of Other Clans Category:Clans and Groups